ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ea Campaign Notes
Geography The World id called Ea Tiberia, The Tiberian Empire * Surrounded by different cultured 'provinces' with their own autonomous government but belong to the empire and answer to the Emperor. * Founded by Emperor _______ Tiberius, all future Emperors are of his Dynasty * Capitol is Minus Teressea Places in Tiberia * Minus Teressea * Minus Arellas * Windhaven * Fairhill * _______ Tower, a Tower left from the Last Age that is little more then ruins, an Ogre has made it his home and hiding spot after he captured _______. Known Threats in Tiberia * Troll-Lord Vinnahiem, Nordic Province, Home of the Conquerers * People call themselves Vinna Places in Vinnahiem, * Storradrhiem, Home of the Ambitious * Eirhiem, Home of Bronze * Verdrhold, Hold of the Worthy/Destined * Nidrhiem, Home of Kinsmen * Austunhold, Hold of the East * Mannadrhold, Hold of the Accomplished * Valadhiem, Home of the Destined * Attahiem, Home of the Eight Notable Threats in Vinnahiem * Mogthrogrim, Frost Giant Lord who has taken to destroying settlements lately Ruadtailte * Irish/Scottish Gaelic themed Duchy, ruled by Duke Conhaile * Ruad, means red in gaelic, Tailte means Lands, in reference to the shade of grass found throughout the Duchy * Bastards in this area generally take the name of the city or town they were born in as thier surname. Locations * Bandulche - White District/County ** Banbihdein - White Peak ** Ruadsrath - Red Valley, Barony within Bandulche ** Conros - City of Wild Roses People of Note * Duke Stiofan Conhaile: Duke and Ruler of Ruadtaile * Count Mael Mathuna: Count of Bandulche ** Ceili Mathuna-Conhaile: Mael's Wife, Stiofan's Youngest Sister and of the Conghaile family ** Naell Mathuna: Count Mathuna'a first born and hier ** Lorcan Mathuna: ** Ciaran Mathuna: ** Byrne Mathuna: Youngest of Count Mathuna's sons ** Alana Mathuna-Gearailt: Byrne's wife. * Earl Bele Ardghal: Earl of Conros ** Danuv Ardghal-Faolain: Bele's first wife and Baroness of Ruadsrath ** Dian Ardghal: ** Nuala Ardghal: ** Nuada Ardghal: Baron of Ruadsrath after Danuv's death ** Saraphei ______ : Bele's consort after Danuv's death ** Mikael Conros: Bele's reconized Bastard son with Saraphei Crest Images * Conhaile: a hound * Matuna: a bear * Gearailt: a spearmen * Ardghal: a dragon with a sword through it * Faolain: a wolf (Italian/Vatican Themed Duchy) Asian Lands * To the far east of the Continent is the Asian Lands * Border is treacherous because of Armored Monster * See Cathay Notes Lost City * Name Unknown * Similar to 'Avalon', and 'Atlantis' * City has a Artifact of Major Important ** Artifact is a weapon of Legend ** 'Only the Worthy can wield it. Religion * Tiberia has a Monotheistic Religion ** One Main God, with 'Angelic Servants' that are also worshiped ** These angelic servants can take a mortal form ** Evil Deity is a fallen 'Angelic Servant' *** Gobliniods and Lesser Giants worship the 'Fallen Servant ** Religion has a major schism, Resulting in two 'Popes' of the Religion. * Kobolds of the Mountains worship the Dragon that resides with them * Dark Elf deity lies in a a plane called the Webbed Abyss. Tiberian Pantheon The Divines of Ea *Emeira- Divine of Beauty and Love *Mardello- Divine of the Sun,Stars, and Sky, Lord of Light *Netherin- Divine of the Afterlife *Yardenna- Divine of Nature, Mother of the Elves *Haephestor- Divine of Earth, Father of the Dwarves *Ulessius- Divine of the Seas and Water *Llandras- Divine of Magic and Knowledge *Ergalla- Divine of Luck and Charity The Daemon Lords *Melegor Dagoth- Father of Evil, Darkness and All Daemons *Mogthrogrim- Lord of Cold and Cruelty *Orcathrum- Lord of Murder, Father of the Horde *Skethlex- Lord of Disease, Mother of Spiders and Dark Elves *Draxus- Lord of Rage and Suffering, Father of Dragons *Balmalius- Lord of Pain and Fire *Helstyxian- Lord of Death, Father of the Undead *Axmaldus- Lord of Night and the Unknown, Keeper of Secrets _________ Pantheon (African Themed Region) (Edit names later) *Olorun - Creater of the Universe, Sky-Father, and Father of all members of the Pantheon *Obatala - God of Humankind, Spiritual and Moral Uprightness, King of White Cloth and Second Son of Olorun *Yemoja - Mother Deity of Mankind, Diviniity of the Sea, Daughter of Obatala & Wife of Aganju *Aganju - God if Volcanoes and Deserts, Father of Sango *Sango, God of Fire, Lightning and Thunder *Oba - Goddess of Marriage and Domestically, Sango's Banished Wife and daughter of Yemoja *Babaluaye - God of Illness and infectious Disease, and curer of all Ailments *Erinle - God of physical health and wellness, also medical physician to the Gods. *Esu - God of Crossroads and Trickery, Messenger between mankind and the Gods. *Ibeji - Twin Gods of Youth and Vitality. *Oko - God of Agriculture and the Harvest *Olokun - God of the Deep Ocean, the Abyss and Unfathomable Wisdom *Osumare - God of Direct Movement, The Rainbow-Serpent Guardian of Children and Male Fertility *Osun - Goddess of Beauty, Love, Female Fertility, and Rivers *Ori - God of Spiritual Intuition and Destiny *Orunmila - God of Wisdom, Divination and Foresight *Oya - Warrior Goddess of the Wind, Sudden Change, and Hurricanes, Also known to be a Powerful Sorceress *Osoosi - God of Hunting and Scouting. Avenger of those Accused and those seeking Justice *Osanyin - God of the Forrest, Natural Healing and Herbs Races * Elves are an ancient, immortal, and wise race. Among the last things left over from the 'Last Age' * Gobliniods (Goblins, Hobgoblins, etc.) and Lesser Giants (Ogres, Ettins, etc.) worship the 'Fallen Servant. * Dwarves live North East of Minus Tiressea in Mountain ranges. * The Dwarves and local villages are plagued by Kobold and occasional Dragon Attacks ** Kobolds of the Mountains worship the Dragon that resides with them * Dark Elves live South of the Elves, closer to Ea's Equator and live underground. Magic * Magic is a powerful lost art * Sorcerers, who are innately magical descend from the Angelic Servants, though most do not know this. * The artifact that allowed for humans/mortals to cast and channel magic has been lost. Rogue's Alliance * Main and most successful thieves guild of the continent. Factions Crimson Cloaks * Filled with Murderers, Vagabonds, Former Prison Inmates, and other stereotypical 'villian' rouges Unnamed Faction * "Honor among thieves" organization * Into more the 'Art of Thievery' then any personal gains from it. * In good with beggars and other poor * If joined by the party, the guild will ask them to steal an item of important to plot from Local Lord _____. ** They will find him in critical condition. Other minor Factions Windhaven(Starting town) * Windhaven, Roman Themed * On the King's Road * Between Minus Teressea and Minus Arellas * Roughly the size of Bree in L.O.T.R. * Local Lord is the gnome Lord Selles Vadrono * Has a chapter of a Major Thieves Guilds ** Rouges Alliance has bribed majority of City Guard ** Rogues Alliance has a system of secret doors all over town. * Goblins are an immediate threat in the Area. * Stable Master _______ will reward part with two horses and a wagon if daughter, who was kidnapped in Goblin Raid is returned to him alive. (Other women were also kidnapped but his main concern is his daughter. * There is an abandoned property that is infested with rats/spiders and has a Level 1 treasure inside. * There is a property for sale, worth much more then the party can initially afford. Places in Windhaven and Associated Sidequest Market Square * Center of town. * Has a podium used by Local Lord for speeches ** Podium also has an old, but recently used Guillotine * Has food market stalls ** Different stalls for Fruits, Vegetables etc, ** Stalls operated by local farm families General Goods Store * Owned by _______ __________ Tavern * Owned by ____ * Just off the main Market Square * Host arm-wrestling competitions the players can participate and bet on. Local Wizard Shack * Owned by Cato Kelsis, former Battle-Mage in the Imperial Army. * Sells scrolls and potions and other common wizard goods. * Cato has a side quest for the party to recover a magical artifact from a burial tomb, gives vauge warning about possible dangers in tombs ** Tombs are Guarded by Wraiths. Local Church. * Small building, has a shrine ** Clerical Staff *** 1 'Bishop' (3rd level Cleric), _________ *** 3 Level one Clerics, Brother Jeoffrey, Brother ________, Brother _______ *** 2 Disciples, Disciple ______ and Disciple _____ *** Players can pay for healing. *** Donations are excepted *** If players pray at shrine they get a 24 hr buff, +2 to con saves, and resistance to poison and disease *** Former Disciple, _________, has stolen a church tomb for nefarious purposes. Armor/Weaponsmith * owned by ____ Leather/Fur Tanner * Owned by _________ * will buy furs Herbalist * Owned by ________ * sells Herbs, medicines and herbalist gear Bower/Fletcher * Owned by _______ Town Guard Barracks * Local Sheriff is _______. * Barracks have a place where for ___ Copper players can train. Locksmith * Owned by _____ Ratcatchers Office * Owned by ________ * Office is little more then a residential home with a sign. Various Farm Houses * large fields ____________ Manor * Home of the Local Lord Town Well * Supplies town with fresh water * Local Kid falls down well * Well is connected to Dire Rat tunnels. Unnamed Region * On the King's Road before you reach Windhaven, there is a small Imperial Guard outpost Overwhelmed by Orcs. ** If party helps with orc attack * South of Windhaven lies a river that connected to a lake ** lake is used by Windhaven fishermen ** Lake has a small island, Tol _____, the fishermen stay away from ** Island is about the size of 3-4 city blocks ** On the island is a tormented Spirit, Aiden _____, Spirit wants his remains back to Windhaven, blessed and properly burried and his ring returned to his wife. ** Remains are guarded by a Water Naga, ______ * On the opposite side of the lake is a Forrest * The Forrest has a small Elvish settlement, ErynAnto, translates to Forrest Mouth * Forrest also has an old keep ** The Old Keep is where those who stole Lord ______'s Artifact are hiding ** Cult is lead by a Powerful Human with human Cultist servants and various members of 'The Horde' * Southwest of Windhaven there is a collection of Hills and merge with the local Mountainous region. * In the Hills lies a small Dwarvish Settlement, Sharbhund, which translates to Bald Hill. Adventure * Among the first experiences in town will be a member of the party being pick-pocketed by a member of the Thieves Guild. ** If the thief is killed and can't make it to one of the secret door ways, The Party will be flagged for Assassination ** If caught or killed the thief does not have what he stole on his person, having switched it with someone else. ** Thief is the son of the Chapter Head/Regional Thief-Lord. Category:Browse Category:D&D Campaign Notes Category:Hughto Campaign Category:Ea Campaign Category:Campaigns